herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chuckie Finster
Charles "Chuckie" Crandall Watanabe Finster is one of two deuteragonists from the Nickelodeon animated television series' Rugrats and in All Grown Up! (Alongside with Dil Pickles). In Rugrats in Paris, he is the main protagonist. He is Tommy Pickles's best friend, the son of Chaz and the late Melinda Finster, stepson of Kira Watanabe Finster and stepbrother of Kimi Finster. He is known for being an overall scaredy-cat of the group of babies, and whenever they decide to do something that Chuckie thinks isn't such a good idea, he tells them so, but they manage to persuade him anyway. Chuckie can be brave sometimes when he wants to, but usually has someone to back him up if it proves too hard. Susie Carmicheal once convinced him he was a big brave dog, while Angelica usually refers to him as a pure scaredy cat. Nonetheless, Chuckie still remains a faithful, loyal, and selfless young toddler and close friend of Tommy. In All Grown Up!, Chuckie still isn't the bravest, but he's trying to take more risks. He still has his wild red hair, but his purple eyeglasses are more rectangular, and he has braces on his buck teeth. He was voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh (who also voiced Dexter, Oblina, Gosalyn Mallard, and Babe) and is currently voiced by Nancy Cartwright (who also voices Bart Simpson, Pistol Pete, and Rufus). Physical Appearance Personality Chuckie Finster is a baby who is kind, but has a strong distaste for adventures and is scared of almost everything in the world Quotes Gallery Chuckie longing of a new mother .png|Chuckie longing for a new mother Chuckie rallying his friends to stop the wicked Coco From marrying his dad.png|"You guys, I can't let that lady marry my daddy! It's like you always say, Tommy. "A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do!" And we gots to stop that wedding!" Chuckie's big NOOO!!!.png|"Noooooooo!" Is what Chuckie screams out loud as he bursts into the church to stop the wedding just in time to object the vows. Holdthepicks.jpg ChuckieComic.jpg Chuckie finster (all grown up).jpg Kira.png|Chuckie Meets Kira rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-88 (2).jpg|link="This Place gives me the "Juicebumps"! rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-176.jpg|"And I'm Chuckie. Uh-- I'm not so brave." rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6093.jpg|Chuckie Brokes Himself his Glasses normal_Rugrats_In_Paris_The_Movie_2000_WEB-DL_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_4385 (2).jpg|Chuckie is Letting Go by Eiffel Tower normal_Rugrats_In_Paris_The_Movie_2000_WEB-DL_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_5037 (2).jpg|"Well, Tommy. I Guess This is the Way Things are Gonna Be From Now On!" normal_Rugrats_Go_Wild_2003_WEB-DL_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0125 (2).jpg|"Oh No, You Don't! Cut! CUT!!!" normal_Rugrats_Go_Wild_2003_WEB-DL_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0205 (2).jpg|Chuckie Grabbed onto Tommy's Shirt That They Should Feed Phil to the "Crocogator" "THEN FEED HIM PHIL!!!" Rugrats - Imagine That 105.jpg Rugrats - Imagine That 200.jpg See also *Tommy Pickles *Kimi Finster *Dil Pickles *Phil and Lil DeVille *Susie Carmichael Navigation Category:Rugrats Heroes Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Sidekicks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Strong-Willed Category:Big Good Category:Pacifists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Narrators Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Famous Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paranoid Category:Weaklings Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Tricksters Category:Dreaded Category:Theatrical Heroes